create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Tales of the McCoys
Tales of the McCoys is an open-role collab series about a Mexican-Irish family of 15. 13 kids, two parents (well, duh). I have a LOT of open roles you guys can take (if you want). Things to know if you choose a McCoy part * The primary hair colors are dark brown and red. (Dark auburn can also be a choice) * Primary eye colors are Ocean blue and brown (Heterochromacy is allowed) * Freckles are optional That's pretty much it. It's just genetics. The McCoys The Dad. 41 years. Funloving and kindhearted. Sometimes childish. Likes to tell Dad jokes a lot. Protective of his wife. Guitarist. Tanned skinned. Mexican: Missette The Mom. 40 years. Loving and sweet. Family means everything to her. Can sometimes be annoyed by her husbands wild shenanigans, but loves him just as much. Works at a coffee shop. Irish, pale skinned, freckles: I’ll take her The Oldest. Female. 19. Mature and helpful. Likes helping her mother, usually with the baby. Has supportive boyfriend. Could live on campus but chose online college to help her sibling. Basically a second mom: Create The Muscle brother. 18. Plays lots of sports. Cocky, but friendly. Will pound anyone who threatens his siblings. Likes to tease his sisters sometimes: Missette The Romantisaur. 17. Male. Loves baking and romance movies, novels. Big flirt. Full of love. Laid-back. Likes everyone and anyone (Platonically). Easy to get along with: K9 The Valley Girl. 16. Girly girl and fashionista. uses words like "Like" "Totally" and abrreviations. Likes medi-pedis, going to the mall, the girlish stuff. Sometimes vain and whiney. Obsessed with "Hawt" boys. Follows the trends: Missette The Rocker. Female. 15. Likes rocker music and the color black. Just an hour younger than the Valley girl. Has a purple streak in her hair: Create The Protagonist. 14 years. Female. Interested in photography and singing. Often stressd by her siblings' behavior: Taken by me The twins. 13 years old. Both male. One looks Irish while the other is Mexican. Irish boy is more outgoing, while the other one is more quiet and shy. Best friends. Likes to built things: K9 The Introvert. 11 Years old. In the awkward phase. Dandere. Has long hair. Draws to get her mind off things. Usually hides in her room. : Taken by me The Cartoon Obsessed. 8 years old. Likes watching old cartoons from the 1940s. Especially likes Disney cartoons and movies. Has a shrine of Goofy in her room. Says she doesn't have a HUGE crush on him, but in reality does: Taken by me The boyish one. male. 6 years old. Likes mud, frogs, and y'know, boyish things. Obnoxious and wild: K9 The girlish one. Female. 6 years old. Likes tea parties, dolls, and princesses. A bit spoiled and bratty. Calls herself the cutest being in the universe. Fights with boyish one a lot: Create The youngest. 3 years old. Kindhearted, curious, sassy, and playful. Loves animals. Quiet and doesn't throw temper tantrums a lot. Has a crush on Protagonist's school mascot: Taken by me Parts Outside of the Family You can make as many friends as you want. These are the parts that are open though. Westerton Middle High Students * The Queen Bee, 16 years old, bossy, rude, and mean. (Missette) * The Gossip Hound, 16 years old, loves gossip, blogging, and juicy stuff. One of Queen Bee's friends (Create) * The Dumb Blonde, 15 years old, too dumb for her own good, easily distracted, miraculously manages to pass class. Often daydreams. (Missette) * The Jock. Football star, girl magnet, musclely, arrogant. Plays for the Thundering Dwarfs. (Guess I'll take him) * Valley girl's friends. Not mean, but girlish. * The French guy. Suave, romantic, and flirty. Likes painting. Likes Protagonist's best friend. (Me) * The Guy who plays the mascot. Supportive, optimistc, and spirited. (Taken by Create) * The Hot guy. Cool, handsome, but obnoxious. Arrogant, but smooth. Has cute lips. One of the jocks friends. (Createsans) * The bookworm. Cute, easily flustered at a compliment, is good at art (mainly painting). Secretly plays piano. (Taken by Createsans) * The Sassy dark-skinned one. Outspoken, confident, and loud. Rocker's best friend. (K9) Other parts * The Babysitter. 17 years. Cool, calm, and patient. Clever in many ways. Goes to Protagonist's school. Loves the beach. Pretty. (K9) * Oldest's boyfriend. Supportive and sweet. That's all the parts! Go crazy! But leave some for any who want one. You can also make teachers if you want. Category:Blog posts